Super Smash Bros. Collectible Figure Game
Super Smash Bros. Collectible Figure Game is a board game based on Super Smash Bros. Each Figure has 100 HP. Players start with playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, roll the six-sided dice, or toss a coin and call heads or tails. Winner of those 3 mini games gets to roll their six-sided die 1st. Players who KO their opponent's figure by reducing their HP to 0 first wins the game. The game can be played with singles, doubles, triples (Single with 3), or quadruples (Singles with 4). The game is played with 2 players. A video game of it is also made. Dice Roll Damage 1 = 10 2 = 20 3 = 30 4 = 40 5 - 50 Dice Roll Difference 50 - 6-1 40 - 5-1, 6-2 30 - 6-3, 5-2, 4-1 20 - 6-4, 4-2 10 - 8-1, -1-2, 2-1, 2-3, - 3-4, - 4-5, 5-6 Video Game Voices Mario - Charles Martinet Donkey Kong - N/A (Gorilla Vocals) Yoshi - Kazumi Totaka Pikachu - Ikue Otani Link - Akira Sasanuma Kirby - Makiko Omoto Fox - Mike West Samus - N/A Luigi - Charles Martinet Captain Falcon - Eric Kelso Ness - Makiko Omoto Jigglypuff - Rachel Lillis Bowser - N/A (Jurassic Park T-Rex Vocals) Zelda - Jun Mizusawa Peach - Samantha Kelly Ganondorf - Hironori Miyata Marth - Yuri Lowenthal Sheik - Jun Mizusawa Dr. Mario - Charles Martinet Charizard - N/A (Melee Bowser Vocals) Lucario - Sean Schemmel (Player)/Bill Rogers (Boss) Pit - Antony Del Rio Ike - Jason Adkins Zero Suit Samus - Alessa Gidewell Pikmin & Olimar - Kazumi Totaka Wario - Charles Martinet Meta Knight - Eric Steuart Diddy Kong - N/A (Monkey Volcals) Sonic - Roger Craig Smith King Dedede - Ted Lewis Toon Link - Sachi Matsumoto Shulk - Adam Howden Rosalina & Luma - Kerri Kane (Rosalina) Yuya Takezawa (Luma) Little Mac - Matt Harty Greninja - Billy Bob Thompson Palutena - Brandy Kopp Villager - N/A Wii Fit Trainer - October Moore Robin - David Vincent Lucina - Laura Bailey Pac-Man - Martin T. Shirman Mega Man - Cole Howard Bowser Jr. - Caety Sagoian Dark Pit - Antony Del Rio Mewtwo - Dan Green (North America ONLY), Jay Gode (Europe and Australia ONLY) R.O.B - N/A Falco - Mark Lund Mii Brawler - N/A Mii Swordfighter - N/A Mii Gunner - N/A Mr. Game & Watch - N/A Duck Hunt - N/A (Dog Vocals (Dog) and Duck Vocals (Duck)) Ryu - Kyle Hebert Roy - Johnny Yong Bosch Cloud - Steve Burton Lucas - Lani Manilla Corrin - Gideon Emery Bayonetta - Hellena Taylor Compatable Figures (NOTE: You must need any of the Super Smash Bros. Amiibo to play the game.) Mario Donkey Kong Yoshi Pikachu Link Kirby Fox Samus Luigi Captain Falcon Ness Jigglypuff Bowser Zelda Peach Ganondorf Marth Sheik Dr. Mario Charizard Lucario Pit Ike Zero Suit Samus Pikmin & Olimar Wario Meta Knight Diddy Kong Sonic King Dedede Toon Link Shulk Rosalina & Luma Little Mac Greninja Palutena Villager Wii Fit Trainer Robin Lucina Pac-Man Mega Man Bowser Jr. Dark Pit Mewtwo R.O.B Falco Mii Brawler Mii Swordfighter Mii Gunner Mr. Game & Watch Duck Hunt Ryu Roy Cloud Lucas Bayonetta Corrin Category:Board Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Amiibo Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Category:Amiibo compatible games Category:Video Games Category:Dan1592's Ideas